Bleached: Changing Fate
by the-zombie-diaries
Summary: Emily realizes her dream come true is her worst nightmare come alive. Held captive by her favorite Bleach characters, they discover she knows too much and refuse to let her out of their sight. The Gotei 13 is left in charge of this strange human that possesses an unnatural spirit energy and holds their fate in her hands. AU set in the SS. Rating may change. Future pairings. R&R.
1. A First Impression

**Author's Note: **This particular fan fic is a spin off! Inspired by another one of my fan fictions called, _"Bleached" _which was co-written by my best friend, Cobra04. We both decided to do our own spin offs of our original fic to see what it would be like if we individually went to Soul Society. If you happen to enjoy reading this fic, simply go to my profile to find the original that inspired it! Also, Cobra04 has several chapters of her spin off fic posted (it's set during the **Turn Back the Pendulum **arc) if you'd like to check that out too! _R&R!_

**Chapter One**

A First Impression

I was tending to things in the department: overlooking experiments and paperwork—typical daily tasks. "Master Mayuri." a soft voice from behind me announced its presence. I could have groaned in annoyance; but instead, I furrowed my brow. I inquired about the disturbance with a light snap, "What is it, Nemu? Can't you see that I'm very busy!" She replied simply, "The new specimen is awake." Without another word, I handed Akon my clipboard and pen before briskly walking away. I was eager to start experimentation. The data that was collected suggested the new specimen was most likely was an extraterrestrial. How fascinating!

After studying some of the newly acquired data, I peered through the one-way window of the containment chamber that held the specimen. It wasn't very impressive looking. We had stripped it of its strange clothing and laid it on a slab within the quarantined room. It had the appearance of young human female. Although it looked rather normal, its energy could not be measured or categorized by our already advanced technology. It was like nothing we had ever seen before. As I considered everything and watched the specimen look around the room, I noticed it grow restless. It started to strike the walls with its hands as if trying to get attention. The excessive and unnecessary noise was getting to me. I switched on the intercom to the chamber and asked, "What is it?"

The specimen made a face upon hearing the sound of my voice. "Excuse me, but where am I?" it asked. I paused momentarily. So it could speak? Very curious! I responded, "I don't have answer any of your questions. Now, go back to sleep." I was prepared for it to obey my command out of fear; however, it exclaimed defiantly, "No! I demand to know where I am! Is this a hospital, or something?" I froze in slight shock. I could not believe how naïve this specimen was behaving. I ordered, raising my voice, "And I demand that you be a good test subject and lay back down!" I could see panic set into its features. It began to yell in inquiry, "Test subject?! What the hell is this?! Who are you?!" I rolled my eyes. This was beginning to get on my nerves. I scoffed irritably, "You come into the Soul Society and have no inkling as to who you're dealing with?" "Stop fucking with me!" it screamed, causing me to grit my teeth. I could feel a possible migraine coming along. I truly had no idea this specimen was going to be so difficult. "I am the Captain of the Twelfth Division. Head of Research and Development, Mayuri Kurotsuchi!" I informed heatedly.

Its face became dark, almost as if it was becoming cross with me. It put its hand on its hip and snapped sarcastically, "Oh, ha-ha! Very funny! Give me back my clothes before I kick your ass." This specimen quite literally had the audacity to threaten me. I sneered lowly, "I'd like to see you try." "If you really think I'm gonna' fall for some stupid shit like this, you gotta' another thing coming." it replied irately. This was almost comical. I remarked simply, "Your threats are laughable at most." It was at that moment that I believe the specimen lost its temper. It waved its hands around as it mimicked my voice, mocking me, "Oh! My name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi! I'm a huge asshole and I like to dress like a clown!" I was so outraged that I slammed my fists against control panel, accidentally pressing the button for the window's transparency. "How dare you!" I screeched furiously. As I fumed and silently waited for the inevitable comeback, the specimen turned pale. It even covered its chest out of modesty. "Why are you dressed like that?" it questioned nervously in a soft voice.

I rolled my eyes. Its fear and stupidity put a damper on my anger, if only for a moment. "Are you that dimwitted?" I inquired resentfully. Hesitantly, it replied, "No." "Were you expecting someone else?" I prodded as I drummed my fingers against the edge of the control panel. "Definitely not you." it answered with the sound of disbelief in its voice. A soft smirk traveled across my lips and I inquired smugly, "So you do know of me?" "Uh-huh." it mumbled with a light nod. There was an odd pause in our conversing, and all the while, it could not take its eyes off me. As I was about to break the silence, the specimen asked almost fearfully, "This isn't real…is it?" "Real? Of course it's real!" I scoffed. It was suffering from a delusion of some sort. It defended weakly, "No, you don't understand." "I understand perfectly well. You are an extraterrestrial being that has invaded the Soul Society. You just didn't expect to get caught and now you're playing dumb." I reiterated tactfully. The specimen paused again, but only a moment before responding carefully, "I'm not from space…I'm human." I remarked with a laugh, "Human? Impossible. Humans can't gain entry into the Soul Society."

"Well, obviously that's not true because I'm right here." it corrected me. At that point, my patience was growing thin. "The tests we've run already prove you are not human." I sneered. "That's impossible! You have to run more tests. I'm telling you the truth. I'm human." the specimen pleaded with me pathetically. I fidgeted impatiently and replied, "We can't run further tests without being exposed." Its expression and demeanor changed ominously as it challenged me and inquired firmly, "Why not use one of your lackeys to do the testing? I'm sure they're not afraid." "You think I'm afraid? Ha! What a foolish thing to say!" I jeered back and wondered if taunting the specimen was worth my time. This little tiff was getting under my skin. It then proceeded to look me dead in the eyes and remark lowly, "You're a joke. You're practically immune to every damn thing out there and yet you're afraid to run a few measly tests?"

Rage suddenly bloomed within my very being and came crashing over my senses like a tidal wave. I felt a low rumble build in my chest and escape me as a full-blown scream. My mind was clouded in fury and I soon found myself unlocking the door to the containment chamber. The door couldn't slide open fast enough. I ran in so quickly, I wasn't sure if I had used flash step or not. I picked the specimen up off its feet and rammed into the nearest wall. My hands encircled its neck and it had no time to react. I came back to my senses when I saw the specimen's eyes lulling back into its skull. Its face was red and swollen as it struggled for air. I released my grip after sensing others in the chamber. As it fell to the floor in a heap, it was gasping and coughing, trying to catch its breath. My subordinates were trying to assist it when it began to tremble and sob hysterically. The tears were followed by blood curdling screams directed at the ones trying to help it. It didn't even notice until the last second that it was injected with a heavy sedative in the neck. After feeling the little pinch, it began to thrash about until it fell unconscious and collapsed.


	2. Coming to an Understanding

**Chapter Two**

Coming to an Understanding

The strange feeling of being watched overcame me in my sleep, causing me to awake with a start. My vision was blurred as my eyes opened and I was only able to see the fuzzy outline of someone standing beside me. "Good evening." greeted the soft voice of the indistinct figure. After blinking several times to produce enough tears, my contact lenses began to work and my vision cleared. Standing beside me was the Captain of the Fourth Division, Retsu Unohana. Oh. So it wasn't a dream. My strange memories appeared to be correct as they came flooding back into my conscious thoughts. I looked at her curiously with question set firmly on my expression. I licked my lips nervously and offhandedly inquired, "What am I doing here?" The black-haired woman smiled slightly at my reaction before answering simply, "Captain Kurotsuchi released you from quarantine after discovering no real threat and has handed you over to my care."

"I see." I remarked and smirked lightly in response. So my plan to get away from the madman worked, but now what was I to do? I shifted from my position on my back to sit up, first making sure that I was wearing some sort of clothes this time. Fortunately, I was. They dressed me in a white shitagi and it was unusually comfortable. As I got a good look of the room around me, I couldn't help but to rub my eyes. I asked the captain casually, "Do you have any contact solution?" It took me less than a second to realize what I had just inquired as Unohana looked almost startled by the question. "Come again?" she asked with a hint of confusion laced in her voice. Oh, yeah. Soul Reapers don't wear contact lenses, let alone have contact lens solution. I smiled softly as I attempted to clarify, "I have these things in my eyes. See?" I proceeded to open my eyelid wide enough for view and motioned for her to take a look. Unohana hesitantly leaned in and checked.

The Captain of the Fourth Division smiled after seeing the lens in my eye. She commented, "My staff and I were actually wondering what these were in your eyes." I chuckled softly and answered, "They're called contact lenses and they help me see. Without them, I'm practically blind." "That's an invention from the World of the Living, is it not?" Unohana inquired as she was starting to understand. I exclaimed happily in response, "Yes! And I'm not supposed to keep them in my eyes too long, or else they'll dry out. So do you have any eye drops, or something like that?" "Of course, I will have some brought to you." the black-haired woman replied kindly. "Thank you, Captain Unohana." I remarked pleasantly. The captain paused, looking taken aback by my gratitude. She responded with uncertainty, "Strange, I don't remember telling you my name." Ah, that's right, she doesn't know yet.

I sighed lightly as I racked my brain. How could I possibly explain without telling her everything I know? It was then that I knew what I must do. I made a straight face and decided to half-lie. "I can recall things about you and some other Soul Reapers, but I have no real memories of my own." I stated as looked away sadly, making my case more realistic. In fact, there was a part of me that wished I didn't remember half of things I had experienced in my life. Unohana broke my train of thought and inquired carefully, "Then explain to me what happened in the Twelfth Division with Captain Kurotsuchi." I wasn't sure what part she meant. I shook my head and looked away in thought. I replied, "I suppose he thought I was from space. I don't really know." "From what the Soul Reapers in the Twelfth Division told me, you had symptoms of a panic attack after Captain Kurotsuchi tried to harm you. You had to be sedated. You were a danger to yourself and others." Unohana explained with sympathy in her voice.

Crap, how was I supposed to explain that? I took a deep breath and tried my best to elaborate. "I don't know what happened to make me this way, but I'm terrified." I commented softly, afraid to look her in the eyes. "What are you scared of?" she questioned with concern. "Men, mostly; but loud noises or shouting will do it too." I replied, shrugging my shoulders. She was silent and I looked up to see understanding in her eyes. I could have cried in front of her. I hate explaining my 'problems' to people. "Is there anything else I should know?" she inquired carefully. "Not really. I'm basically blind, depressed, and anxious." I answered with a small smirk. God, I'm just bag of problems. "I see. Then I suppose all that is left is what to do with you." Unohana stated, getting back to business. "You mean I can't stay here with you?" I joked light-heartedly with a smile. I could tell I had almost made her laugh, but she simply smirked. "I'm afraid not. Central 46 is already deciding what to do with you." the Captain of the Fourth Division replied firmly.

My face sunk in response. My fate was now in the hands of Central 46. With my luck, I'd be put to death, or worse. And where the Hell was I supposed go if I was already in the Soul Society?! "What's the matter?" she asked, sensing my mood drop. "I know how Central 46 works and I know it won't be in my favor." I answered miserably. "Perhaps if you give me some more information, it will help your case." Unohana suggested. "What am I terrorist now?" I inquired with a light snap, not directed at her. "Not exactly." the black-haired woman responded softly. I slapped the palm of my hand against my face in anguish. Why must bad things always happen to me? I peeked at her through my fingers and questioned, "What do you want to know?" "For starters: what is your name?" the captain asked in a kind tone of voice. I was taken back slightly by her question. "My name is Emily." I introduced myself officially. She smiled lightly at me and continued her inquiry, "What do you know about the Soul Society, Emily?" I chortled a bit before I answered with the question, "Where do I begin?" Unohana gave a look that meant she was serious. I moved uncomfortably in the bed and added, "I know more about the Gotei 13 than anything else, to be honest." The Captain of the Fourth Division made a face indicating she didn't know how to respond.

I took another deep breath before I began my little speech, "I basically know some general facts about captains, lieutenants, and some seated officers; nothing too special but definitely not common knowledge, at least for humans. For instance: the Head-Captain, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He's the oldest Soul Reaper. His Zanpakutō is Ryūjin Jakka and he conceals it as his wooden staff. He's been working with his lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe, since they were both young. And then there's the Captain of the Second Division, Soifon. She's interesting. Obsessed with the former captain of the Stealth Force, Yoruichi Shihōin—" "It's clear me that you know your facts." Unohana interjected, having heard enough. "Sorry," I apologized sheepishly and added, "I can go on and on about all the things I know about you guys." Unohana informed, "This is valuable information." I smirked and asked, "It is?" She nodded and replied, "You would be a danger to the entire Soul Society if you fell into the wrong hands. We must make an appeal to Central 46."


	3. Withdrawals and Decisions

**Chapter Three**

Withdrawals and Decisions

I walked through the corridors of the Fourth Division's General Relief Station at a steady pace. I greeted my staff with a smile; however, my thoughts were elsewhere. My fellow captains and I were still waiting on Central 46's judgment. I wondered as I walked towards Emily's room if she were prepared for the worst. I contemplated if I were either. She was a nice young woman and she appeared to have good intentions. I knew I shouldn't pry despite the fact she was not telling me everything. I must make sure to keep an eye on her. I arrived to her room shortly and slid open the door, greeting her with a warm smile. I inquired, "How are you doing today, Emily?" I became concerned when she did not reply and even more so when I got a good look at her. Emily's face was pale and her eyes were slightly sunken in. Sweat beaded her brow and she was trembling. She didn't even notice I had already approached her bedside.

The blonde-haired woman finally turned her head to see who I was, as if she hadn't recognized my voice. I watched her worriedly and inclined, "Emily?" She shook her head lightly as if she were trying to come to and apologized softly, "Sorry, Captain…" As she trailed off distantly she sat up and smiled grimly at me. It wasn't very convincing. I questioned carefully, "What's wrong? The nurses tells me you've been acting unusual, but I didn't think it was…this unusual." Her trembling worsened and I realized she did not know how serious her current condition was looking. Emily sighed in response before giving me the most serious look she could in her weary state. She remarked, "I take medicine for my disorders." I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. I asked slowly, "How often do you take this medication?" "Daily." she mumbled timidly.

I should have seen this coming. I nodded my head softly while considering everything and replied, "Alright, I'll get you something to help with the pain." I turned away and quickly walked to the door when I was stopped. A messenger from the Stealth Force appeared in the doorway before me. I paused and listened to the message. "Captain Unohana, you have been summoned to the court of Central 46 along with your fellow captains. And the council has requested that you bring the human with as well." the messenger stated as he was crouched before me. I replied, "Thank you. We will be right there." The messenger left and I called for a nurse. Akiko was the first to respond. As soon as I saw her swiftly approaching the room, I told her to bring me a change of clothes and a high dosage of the medicine we typically administer to patients who are experiencing withdrawals. She nodded respectively before leaving to retrieve what I had asked.

I turned to find Emily who was now giving me a concerned look. She was so dazed she didn't know what had happened. I replied calmly, "We have been summoned to Central 46." "We?" the young woman asked with skepticism and confusion in her voice. "Yes, they requested that I bring you with for the final decision." I answered calmly. It was then when Akiko had returned with the clothes and medicine. I thanked her before I dismissed her. "What's that?" Emily asked. I smiled and set the clothes down at the end of the bed. "Clothes for you to change into and I have something for the pain." I responded softly as I readied the syringe. She cheered softly but her face changed when I motioned for her arm. However, the young woman obediently flopped her arm into my hand, but added, "I have microscopic veins, by the way." I started prepping her arm in a small rush, ignoring her strange comment.

"Nonsense, I—" I stopped in mid-sentence when I realized Emily was right. I paused before looking carefully at the crook of her arm. For the life of me, I couldn't see any veins. The blonde-haired woman added with a weak smile, "I have bigger veins on my hand." I didn't waste a second. Flipping her arm over, I took her hand in my own. I smiled when I saw the large veins. With great precision and care, I injected Emily with medicine. She was actually so dazed from the amount of pain she was in that she didn't even tense up when the needle pierced her skin. Before the woman even knew it, I was helping her out of the bed. I showed her where I placed the clothes for her to change into. I turned away to give her privacy. She was taking a bit long and when I turned to check on her progress, she was mostly dressed. I helped her and fixed what she did wrong. She smiled at me in a slight stupor, unable to form words to thank me.

As we made our way to Central 46, Emily held onto my arm for support throughout the majority of the journey. I could tell she wasn't fully aware of the situation until we almost passed the First Division. The blonde-haired woman suddenly released her grip of my haori. "Are you sure you can walk now?" I asked attentively. "Yes. I'm fine now, thanks." she replied sheepishly. I smiled softly in return as we continued silently. It was not long before we arrived to our destination. I could feel Emily's anxiety rise as we passed the guard and entered the Central 46 chamber. The whole situation must have been very intimidating. I just hope she was prepared for this. We entered the court room and the entire Gotei 13 was lined up accordingly in the center. The woman and I stood before them silently before Central 46 acknowledged me, "Thank you, Captain Unohana, for joining us and bringing the human." I bowed lightly in response and took my spot in line with my fellow captains.

However, I did feel bad about leaving Emily there standing alone, but I had no choice in the matter. "This hearing will come to order. We will start by questioning the accused." Central 46 stated and continued with an inquiry, "What is your name, human?" As she stood there, I could see panic set in features; astonishingly, she overcame her nerves and replied, "Emily." "Why did you come to the Soul Society?" Central 46 proceeded with the questioning. "It wasn't my choice. I don't even know how I got here." the blonde-haired woman answered honestly. It was then when the court began to bombard her with several questions. They did not even give her the chance to answer. I looked to the Head-Captain, hoping he would intervene. "Perhaps if she had an opportunity to speak, we would have an explanation." Captain Yamamoto announced abruptly and the room became completely silent. Everyone's attention was shifted to Emily once more. "Well, it's exactly what I had said to Captain Unohana…I don't know anything about my own life, just vague or little things…but most of my knowledge is about the Soul Society and I don't know everything…just important details." the young woman explained carefully.

"Give us an example." Central 46 demanded. I sensed trouble instantly and before Emily could answer, I remarked, "With all due respect, I have heard some of these examples and it is all personal information." The blonde-haired woman had already told quite a few things and I knew that it was not appropriate for this time or place. "Explain yourself, Captain Unohana." they requested. I answered simply in her defense, "Emily knows only personal information of high ranking Soul Reapers, such as: birthdates, heights, weights, classified Zanpakutō data, and other petty details. What worries me, however, is her spirit energy." "She has spirit energy?!" they exclaimed in inquiry, causing an uproar in the court. As I was about to clarify my concern, Captain Kurotsuchi interjected, "When the human subject was discovered I was able to run a few tests. I had initially noticed the strange spirit energy and thought I would be to identify it." "Were you able to identify it, Captain Kurotsuchi?" they asked my colleague. He took a sharp intake of breath and answered, "No." "She has an unidentified source energy?!" the court erupted again. They began to say Emily was dangerous, among other things.

"Why not induct her?" Captain Ukitake proposed unexpectedly, causing Central 46 to whisper among themselves. They inquired, "What are you suggesting, Captain Ukitake?" "We cannot lock her away, she has done nothing wrong. Neither can we release her into the World of the Living, or the Rukongai. And she would not be able to join the Academy. Although, I believe a captain would more than capable of keeping an eye on her." the white-haired man elaborated. Central 46 inquired skeptically, "That is a logical approach, however, is it realistic? Who of Gotei 13 would have the time and the kind of patience for this responsibility?" The room was so quiet that the drop of a pin could be heard. I looked to Emily and she looked discouraged. I felt for her but I had already done my part. If I were to do more, I would be stretching my limits. I watched my fellow captains, all of them were considering this task, but no one spoke up.

It was then when the Head-Captain declared, "This is an important matter and one you must take on this responsibility." There was another awkward silence in the courtroom and I was afraid no one would help the poor young woman. "I will take on this responsibility, Head-Captain." Captain Komamura announced. I felt relieved and thankful for the generous gesture. I happened to notice Captain Aizen looked like he was going to say something but had stopped himself when the captain beside him made his proclamation. "It is decided then. Captain Komamura, you are granted guardianship of the human. We will expect extensive reports on the human's progress and any other findings every two months, which is more than enough time. This hearing is adjourned." Central 46 dismissed the court. There a short pause before we all began to head for the exit. As the other captains passed Emily by, she stood in the same spot, unsure of where she was supposed go. I made my way over to her and motioned for her to follow my lead.

We were outside of the building and I could tell she was anxious again. I remarked comfortingly, "You will be fine." The blonde-haired woman panicked, "But, Captain, what about my—" "The medicine I gave you will curb the withdrawals for a while, but you must get through it on your own. I have a feeling you knew this was going to happen one way or another." I interjected sincerely but firmly. "What about my eyes?" she asked, almost grasping at straws. I smiled and reassured, "I'm sure they have Saline solution in the Seventh Division." "Are you ready?" Captain Komamura inquired as he approached us. Emily sighed softly and gave me a somber look. I knew she didn't want to say goodbye. "Yes, Captain." she replied without looking away from me. I nodded softly and smiled, silently saying goodbye. The woman smiled weakly before following the captain away.


	4. A Unique Friendship

**Chapter Four**

A Unique Friendship

We made our way to the Seventh Division. I was unsure of how to handle this particular situation, especially since the woman beside me seemed unhappy. I couldn't tell if it was because of my presence or the fact she had to leave Unohana. I thought for several minutes on what to say to her, anything to start a conversation. "Emily." I stated suddenly and continued, "That's an unusual name. I believe I have never heard of it before." The blonde-haired woman continued to stare at the ground as we walked. She remarked, "Yeah. It's different, I suppose." She didn't appear to want to talk to me. I knew she was trying to give me a hint but I knew better. I inquired, "Is it true what they say about you?" Emily's face changed and I realized I finally had her full attention. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Word travels fast." I answered simply. The woman smirked and questioned, "What's the word?"

I didn't expect to get this far, I might as well just tell her. "That you knew exactly how to get under Captain Kurotsuchi's skin, almost like you knew him personally. You wanted to push the right buttons so he would attack you, like you planned it." I explained and Emily frowned at my words. The woman must not have known it was so obvious, I almost felt bad for her. "I told Unohana, as I'm sure she informed you and the others, that I know everything…well, not everything—just a lot—and for the record: I didn't think he would try to kill me…I knew he was bad but not…" she trailed off with a heavy sigh. Her words confused me slightly. It was almost like she expected Kurotsuchi to be different somehow. I decided against inquiring further, but instead, I changed the subject. "You know things about us…facts and figures. Yet you know nothing about yourself?" I questioned with a hint of disbelief in my voice. Emily looked confused at my response as if she wondered why I was trying to figure her out. The blonde-haired woman let out another sigh and replied simply, "Yes." "That is rather sad, don't you think? Not to have any memories, or knowledge, of your own." I deduced with some sympathy in my voice. "I guess." she mumbled.

I could tell I wasn't helping her mood improve. "Is there anything you know about yourself?" I inclined curiously, trying to carry on the conversation. Emily nodded and answered, "Yeah, my name. I know a few good and bad habits of mine as well, along with a few ailments." "Ailments?" I inquired. I had no idea what she meant by that, but when she laughed lightly I knew it wasn't anything serious. She explained, "Well, for starters, I have these things in my eyes that help me to see. Without them I'm practically blind. They're not going to last too much longer, unfortunately. So I'm not too sure how I'm going to manage without my sight." "Do you have glasses?" I asked. "No." the young woman responded in way that suggested she wanted to know where I was getting at. "I know a place where we can get you good pair of glasses." I mentioned. Her eyes brightened up and I chuckled a little. "Really? You'd do that for me?" Emily questioned eagerly, wanting to believe it was true. "Of course. I can't just leave you to suffer when you don't have to." I commented warmly. "Thank you." she added thoughtfully. "You're very welcome." I remarked and continued on with our conversation, "What other ailments do you have, Emily?" "Well, I took medicine for a while for a few things, nothing serious…just stuff for my head. I don't remember the last time I took my medicine though, so I'm actually going through withdrawals. It's kind of the reason Captain Unohana and I were late to the meeting." the blonde-haired woman clarified. "Was she able to give you something for the withdrawals?" I inquired with concern. "Yeah, but she said I have to handle it on my own once it wears off." Emily answered sadly.

"It is settled then, you will stay with me in my home. I won't allow you to go through this alone." I stated. She looked up at me with a puzzled look on her face before she smiled softly. "Thank you, Captain, I really appreciate it." she murmured loud enough for me to hear. As she spoke, however, I realized I could possibly be jeopardizing myself. I then wondered if she knew how I looked under my helmet. I shrugged off the thought and responded in kind tone, "You are my responsibility now, Emily. It is my duty to care for you." She was completely astounded and could barely articulate her gratitude. "It's alright. You really don't have to thank me for everything." I chuckled lightly to lighten the atmosphere. She grinned happily. Our conversation became less serious after that. The woman asked me about my home and I mentioned my dog. It was quite pleasant really.

Once we arrived to my home near the Seventh Division barracks, I unlocked door and we were greeted by Goro. Emily looked excited once she laid her eyes upon him. He took to her really fast and he surprisingly let her rub his stomach. "He likes you." I remarked as she continued to pet him. "Yeah, I can tell. He's really sweet. Do you know what breed he is?" she asked with a wide smile. "He's a mix." I replied simply. I honestly had no idea what he was and I was sure he didn't know either. Emily laughed and commented, "Well, he looks a bit like a lab-mix, or maybe a beagle? No, definitely a Wheaten-mix…you know, I honestly can't tell either." I couldn't help but laugh, she was kind of funny. "You seem to know a lot about dogs." I pointed out. The blonde-haired woman smirked and replied, "Yeah, I just know my breeds."

She certainly was an interesting person despite the fact she had no memories. I suddenly remembered my manners as a proper host. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I inquired politely. She answered, "Actually, I am pretty hungry." I walked over to the kitchen as I remarked, "Very well, I will put something together." "Uh, but I should warn you." Emily added quickly. I paused and turned to look at her. I prodded, "Warn me?" She looked away sheepishly and fidgeted slightly before explaining, "Yeah, I'm kinda', sorta' really picky about what I eat…especially Japanese food." I smiled softly under my helmet and inquired carefully, "What do you mean?" "I eat mostly rice and chicken. I don't like exotic flavors." the blonde-haired woman clarified but looked very troubled by her own response. I could tell she felt embarrassed. I assured her, "That's perfectly fine. Thank you for telling me. I would hate to make a large meal only to send you to bed hungry."

I noticed a weak smile on Emily's face before I turned away to prepare our dinner. It didn't take long to make considering I didn't use most of the ingredients I usually would. The end product looked decent but I was happily surprised when the picky young woman almost devoured her portion of the meal. I too was delighted by my own cooking and pleased that I was able to make my guest feel at home. We chatted for a bit. I did most of the talking because she had no stories of her own to share. Emily did, however, add comments and kept the conversation pleasant and entertaining. She seemed very fascinated by my life and hobbies. I knew she was aware of general information on the captains of the Gotei 13 but it obvious she didn't know every single detail. It was nice to have someone to talk to.


	5. A Knight in Shining Armor

**Chapter Five**

A Knight in Shining Armor

I stirred awake slowly. My eyes fluttered open to reveal a blurry environment. Oh, yeah, I took my contacts out last night. I rolled out of bed and felt around the top of the nightstand. I searched for the little dishes Captain Komamura leant me to store my contacts in for the night. I found them, thankfully, and put my contacts in right away. Blinking them into the proper position, my vision finally cleared. I looked around my room and saw through a window that the sun was already high in the sky. What time was it? I groaned softly as I remembered that I didn't fall asleep until early this morning. I hate not having my medicine. And as I stood up, that very thought was reinforced. I felt like crap, complete and utter garbage. Last night was awful but today was going to be a challenge. I wondered then what I would actually be doing to pass the time.

I decided to get myself dressed. It took me a bit but I think I got my uniform right this time. I went over to the door and slid it open. Goro was there waiting for me. He was a friendly little dog and I honestly couldn't pinpoint his breed, which bugged me because I was usually good with figuring out breeds. Memories came flooding back into my head as I pet Goro. I thought of my dog back home. We adopted her more than a year ago but I already loved her a lot. I missed her too and my other pets. I sighed as I wondered who was caring for them. Goro followed me into the living room. I looked around before I called out for the captain and received no response. Man, I must have slept in pretty late. I contemplated what I should do. I didn't know whether to stay put or…have a little fun. The devious side of me wanted to go find my favorite characters, but then again, how would I even find them? This whole damn place is like a maze. I sighed softly as I made up my mind.

I left Captain Komamura's house, having decided to go search for him and possibly explore the Seventh Division. Although, it became clear to me after the first twenty minutes had passed, I was already lost. For all I knew, I was going around in circles. And soon my stomach started to ache and growl. The blood began to rush to my head and the queasiness kicked in. I wandered around for I don't know how long and somehow I failed to notice what division I was entering. I must have looked like a walking corpse because I was starting to catch looks from Soul Reapers. I was getting desperate for some kind of help. I was going to ask someone to point me in the nearest direction of a captain when I heard someone yell at me. "Hey, I haven't seen you here before! Are you even from this division?!" a male voice questioned me, shouting. I weakly turned around to find this man towering over me. He couldn't have been too tall, but I was so delirious, he appeared to be a giant.

I stammered fearfully. I really was in no shape to be dealing with this right now. "Hello, Takeshi." greeted a friendly familiar voice from behind me. When I saw the expression on the face of the man before me sink in terror, I relaxed just a bit. "Captain Kyōraku, I—I was just—" the man named Takeshi stuttered. "You were just getting back to work, right?" the Captain of the Eighth Division inquired playfully. "Yes, Captain!" Takeshi replied and took a deep bow before scurrying away. I sighed with relief once the brute was out of sight. "You alright, kid?" Kyōraku asked gently. I turned around to face him and his eyes widened in shock. "What happened to you? You look green." the brown-haired man remarked with concern laced in his voice. I must have blacked out a little, because when I came to, I saw Captain Kyōraku looking down at me with a worried expression. I shook my head a little and wiped my eyes. My face was cold and wet. I looked back up to the captain and saw him holding a wet piece of cloth. It was then I realized I was in his office, sitting on a couch.

"Any better?" Kyōraku asked carefully. "Yes, thank you." I answered softly, licking my lips. I really dehydrated. "Here, drink this." the man offered, handing me a cup on cue. I took it from him weakly but downed it in one go. He motioned his hand towards me, silently offering to take the empty cup away. "Thanks." I whispered gratefully. "What happened to you?" the captain questioned me. "I'm going through withdrawals." I stated frankly, still trying to get my bearings. "Withdrawals from what?" Kyōraku asked, taken aback. I attempted to calm him down by explaining, "It's just a couple medications I take for some disorders of mine." "I think I have to take you to Unohana." he remarked worriedly. "She's knows." I added. "What? What do you mean she knows?" the captain inquired, slightly aghast. I sighed a little and inclined, "Why do you think we were late for the meeting yesterday? She had to give me something to help the pain and practically carried me to the first division." "I don't understand, can't she give you more of…whatever it was she gave you?" Kyōraku questioned, still perturbed by the situation.

"I wish, but she said I have to get through it on my own once it wore off." I mentioned. The brown-haired man asked, "Well, where is Komamura? He should be taking care of you." "Why do you think I ended up here?" I laughed softly and continued, "My withdrawals kept me up all night and when the sun was coming up, I finally passed out. I woke up not too long ago and he was gone. I thought I'd go lookin' for him but I got a little lost, you see." "Well, I suppose that explains it. He shouldn't have left you alone though." the captain replied in slight disappointment. I defended Komamura, "Shunsui, it's not his fault I got lost. He probably thought I was just gonna' sleep all day. He might even be looking for me now." He gave me a look and stated, "I didn't realize we were on first name basis."

Crap. I felt stupid and shook my head. I apologized and tried to explain, "Oh, sorry, my brain is mush and I—well you know the story." "Yeah, I do but I didn't think you would get so comfortable with me this fast. At the meeting you were like a statue." the brown-haired man mentioned, attempting to lighten the mood. I chuckled and added, "Yeah, well, what did you expect?" "Are we that intimidating?" he asked light-heartedly. "Very." I answered and we both started laughing. Kyōraku settled down first and remarked thoughtfully, "We don't mean anything by it. We're just trying to do our jobs." I smiled in his direction. My heart rate was going down and I was cooling off. My head stopped spinning a little. I added in a kind tone, "Thank you." "Don't mention it." the captain replied with a light wave of his hand and a smirk.

Suddenly my stomach made the sound of a dying whale. His eyes widened and he laughed before inquiring, "Hungry?" "Starving." I responded with a sheepish smirk. "I'll have Nanao run and get us something." Kyōraku commented as he turned to walk towards the office door. I quickly stopped him, "Wait a second, I need to tell you something." "What's the matter?" he inquired as he turned back around to face me with a strange expression. "I hate to be a bother but I'm super picky." I explained. He inclined, still confused, "Whaddya' mean?" "Captain Komamura had to make me a special dinner last night because I just don't eat anything." I mentioned, carefully trying to get my point across. He smiled skeptically, "So you don't eat at all?" "No, that's not what I mean." I remarked and continued, "I just don't like most Japanese food. I really only eat plain white rice and chicken." the brown-haired man chuckled lightly and replied, "I can work with that. Don't worry. I'll make sure Nanao doesn't get anything too crazy."

"Thank you, Captain Kyōraku." I added and gave him a warm smile. He winked at me before leaving to go find his lieutenant. Once he was out of earshot, I sighed with relief. These nice people will never know how grateful I am for their understanding. I always felt bad for my pickiness and most people would make me feel even worse about it because it offended them somehow. I never mean to be rude. Kyōraku came back before I could finish my thoughts and he closed the door behind him. "It'll only be a little wait." the captain reassured me. "No problem. Thanks again for everything." I responded. He smiled charmingly and insisted it was nothing.


	6. Rain on my Parade

**Chapter Six**

Rain on my Parade

I made my way to my captain's office with the food he had requested. He typically did not ask for such favors but he told me it was for a special guest. The name of this person he left out but I could only assume it was a woman. Not that I cared, I just felt it was odd that he would have a lady friend over in the middle of a work day. I was only annoyed by this simply because I would be the one who had to stay late to make up the work he did not do. As I approached my destination I heard voices, laughing, and giggling. I raised an eye brow. They were bit loud considering I was four doors away from his office. When I finally got there, the door was closed. I hesitated momentarily before knocking on the door. I have already learned my lesson and would not put this opportunity past him.

I then heard the laughing pick up and my captain trying to settle down. He started playfully shushing his guest in attempt to quiet her as he went to answer the door. I rolled my eyes. He probably forgot he had even sent me to get the food. The door opened to reveal my captain looking over his shoulder. He was still laughing and pathetically trying to silence his friend who was giggling hysterically in the background. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Oh, Nanao! My sweet Nanao! Did you bring the food?" he had greeted me sweetly at first only to butter me up. I furrowed my brow and handed him the food silently. He snatched the food and retreated back to his company, forgetting to close the door. I paused before turning to leave.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pushed the door open. I poked my head in and saw my captain sitting very close to very young woman on the couch. The two were already chowing down on the food I gotten for them. I could not tell if they had been drinking or not, but something did not seem right. I let myself into his office and stood there watching them eat for a few seconds. "Captain." I addressed him to get his attention. His head snapped up to look at me with a mouthful. I gave him a look before inquiring, "Who is this?" His eyes widened suddenly before he looked to the woman beside him who was still eating happily.

He swallowed his food as he looked back to me and replied, "This is my new friend, Emily. She's the one that big meeting was about." "You mean the intruder? I thought she was with Captain Komamura?" I inquired skeptically. "I slept in and he had work." the young woman responded before taking another mouth full of food. I looked back to my captain who smirked at her reply. I gave him a sharp look, wanting answers. It caught his attention and his expression softened. "It's a long story, Nanao. The point is Emily is here with me and safe. We're just having some lunch. Care to join us?" he offered politely but I knew better.

I gave him a suspicious look and declined, "I appreciate the offer, Captain, but I have a lot of work to do." I turned to leave and he added, "Suit yourself, more for me and my lovely friend." I almost stopped dead in my tracks at that comment but headed toward the door. I could not help but glance back them one last time. To my horror, I saw my captain now holding a bottle of sake. My face sunk and I quickly left, closing the door behind me. I started panic. This was not good at all. I could not let him do nor could I let him do that to the woman. If it was anyone else I would not care but she is different, she does not belong here. Once I was far enough away from his office, I sent a Hell Butterfly to Captain Komamura. It was rushed message but he needed to get here quick before things got out of hand. I simply waited where I was after I had sent the message but as time passed I grew impatient. I went outside to wait him and even then, time seemed to drag. I started to wonder if he even got my message or if the urgency was not clear.

"Where are they?" inquired a voice from next to me. I was so lost in thought I had not even seen Captain Komamura approach me. "Captain Komamura! I am so sorry. I did not see you there. I—" I tried to explain but he had cut me off. "Where are they, Nanao?" the captain interjected. I stammered, slightly intimidated, "T—They are in his office." The Captain of the Seventh Division wasted no time and started to make his way to the office. I trailed behind him nervously. I did not know if it was too late or if my captain would be upset with me. Before I knew it, we were in my captain's office. I gasped when I saw them lying on the couch together. He was on top of the young woman in a most lewd manner. Their clothes were disheveled and their hair messy. Both of them look to be caught in the act. I barely had time to register that Captain Komamura had already made his way to the couch and had ripped my captain off the young woman. He was sent stumbling away and fell onto his rear. I rushed to his side to help him up.

Despite the current situation he looked like the cat that ate the canary. I glowered at him and looked back to the others in the room. Captain Komamura had scooped the woman up into his arms and thrown her over his shoulder. She was protesting wordlessly but did not put up much of a fight. I was unsure if my captain had given her sake or not. Komamura then turned to my captain and warned, "If I see you near Emily again, so help me…" He took his leave at that point, not wanting his anger to rise any further. We silently watched him walk towards the door and the woman over his shoulder waved sweetly at my captain. He foolishly returned the gesture and I proceeded to glare at him.


End file.
